10 Things I Hate About You
by trisgracefray
Summary: Angry teenage punk feminist Tris Prior is determined to do her own thing. Lonely bad boy Four is even more determined to win her heart… sort of. (Based off the movie 10 things I hate about you)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is sort of based off one of my favorite movies ever 10 Things I Hate About You. I am more just stealing the setting and characters than the plot... if that makes any sense? ANYWAYS here ya go...**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Taking a walk in downtown Chicago at 2 am isn't a good idea for anyone, let alone me, a sixteen-year-old, blonde, high school senior. So when a strange silver car drives past me for the third time in five minutes, it's not a shock when a drunken slur of "Hey sugar? Where 'you goin'?" eventually makes it's way out of the car window.

I should have been home two hours ago, but as my dad would say, "teenagers, never doing what they are supposed to!"

I pull my hand out of my jacket pocket and raise my middle finger. I should probably learn, that the best way to get cat-callers to leave you alone is just to ignore them, but I'm too prideful.

"Hey!" another alcoholic voice from the car yells to me. Two of them, wonderful. "We just want to talk, baby!"

I roll my eyes and dig for the pepper spray in my purse. I can act like a badass all I want, right now, though; I'm scared to my core. "Sorry, I'm mute. But thank you for your time!" I shout to them.

I expect some kind of remark back, but I guess they grow tired of me and drive away. I sigh in relief, the chills on my arms fading away. Looking around anxiously, I rush to my car; the unwelcome chill never going away.

* * *

 **REALLY SHORT, I KNOW. most chapters will be wayy longer:)**

 **-riley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey:)**

* * *

"So what did you all think of it?" Mrs. Matthews asks. She's referring to our book assignment, _Of Mice And Men_. I'm pretty sure every single one of us was forced to read it freshmen year, but no one had the heart to tell her that.

"Curley's wife was a total bitch." A guy from the back yells. Peter Haynes. He's smart, attractive, _and_ charismatic. I would find myself attracted to him if he wasn't so damn misogynistic.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe she's tired of being treated like a piece of meat."

" _Maybe_ if she didn't act like a whore she wouldn't be treated like one." He fires back.

I spin around in my seat and glare at him. "Nothing a women does warrants unwanted sexual attention."

He smirks, " _First of all_ , chill out and go take your feminist bullshit back to the 1970's." A group of his friends chuckle behind him. He smiles but keeps talking. "Second of all, it all depends on the location and what she's wearing. Like if a girl is alone at night in downtown Chicago," He narrows his eyes at me, "Me and my friends are going to give her some _unwanted sexual attention_."

My eyes widen. _It was him_. "You're disgusting."

Mrs. Matthews looks around the room. "I think that's enough. Mrs. Prior-"

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I'm new and I didn't want to come. What did I miss?" A boy asks. He has an English accent and a dark leather jacket. _Does it get anymore cliché than this?_

I shrug. "The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education system."

"Good." He gives a tight smile and a nod, locking eyes with mine. Without another word, he walks out of the class.

"Hey Tris!" my friend Christina calls to me across the hall. "Wait up!" Christina is more of my school friend. I've never hung out with her outside of campus and the only reason I give her the time of day is so I'm not labeled as a total hermit.

"Hey." I greet.

"So have you thought about going this year?" She asks me, pointing to a prom poster. This year's theme is 'starry night'.

"For a total of zero seconds." I answer. I hate prom. Ever since I was a little girl, it has been drilled into my head that it will be the best night of my life. The whole fantasy of it, the boy of your dreams asking you, buying the perfect dress, dancing the night away, makes me sick.

"C'mon, Tris! Since you didn't go last year, this is your only chance! It could be the best-"

" _Night of my life_ , I know." I deadpan. "Look, Christina. If you want to go, go. I'm not stopping you. But I'm not going. Okay?"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave to her across the parking lot and search for my keys in my bag. "Move it, Prior!" Peter screams at me. Ironic, isn't it? That not 24 hours ago he was screaming out of his car window begging me to have sex with him and now he's screaming for me to get out of his way.

"Suck my dick, Haynes!"

A few snickers echo from my right and I smile to myself. I might be a bitch, but at least I'm funny, right? I see the new boy leaning against his car, laughing to himself. He's actually very pretty. Or he would be, if he weren't smoking a cigarette. I shrug and climb into my car. _Will there ever be an attractive boy that doesn't absolutely suck?_

* * *

 **Really short, again, I know:(**

 **R &R**

 **-riley**


	3. Chapter 3

**TOBIAS POV**

"That's not real, is it?" A low voice asks me in that dumb American accent. I know I've only been in the states for three weeks, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the way these people talk.

It's a student, probably a junior or a senior. With green eyes and shaggy brown hair.

I look up from my cigarette and frown. "No, it's actually just dog shit that I decided to roll up and smoke."

The kid's eyes widen at my words. "Are you joking?"

I look away to hide my eye roll. "Yes. I'm joking. What do you want?"

He scratches the back of his neck nervously. I take another breath of smoke. My friends back in England said I was really intimidating. I used to not know what they meant. But by the way this kid is squirming, I understand entirely. "I saw you laughing at that girl over there." He finally says.

I stare at him. "She screamed 'suck my dick' across the entire parking lot. _Everyon_ e was laughing."

"You should ask her out."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "She acts like she has a stick up her ass."

He laughs dryly. "I haven't heard that one before. But yeah she does. Tris is a total shrewd."

I stare at him, willing him to continue.

"And she's my sister." _Oh shit._

I burst out a loud laugh and cough to cover it up.

"I'll pay you." He begs. "She needs to get laid. Take her to prom or something."

 _What the actual fuck?_ "What's wrong with her? Do her nipples taste like dirt or something?"

"Gross." He mumbles. "I'm Caleb, by the way. Here's fifty bucks. She has soccer practice this afternoon, if you want to find her. She might seem like a total man-hating psychopath, but trust me she's completely sane."

He passes me the fifty and pats my shoulder. I watch him climb in his car and drive away.

 _That was really, really weird._

* * *

Walking to the soccer fields would have been an easy task, if I actually knew where the fuck I was going. I was never given a school map and if I'm being completely honest, I never actually thought I would have to go to any sports sections of the school.

I think about the conversation I just had. _He just paid me 50 dollars to have sex with his sister. I'm pretty sure that's prostitution._

I eventually find the soccer fields and also find this 'Tris' chick. She's pretty, in a non-typical kind of way. Her hair is pulled into a tight ponytail and it sways with every step. I'm almost positive she's the girl that said something about the patriarchy when I walked into english class today.

I watch her for a little while. She's alright. I kind of get the feeling the only reason she plays is so she can say she does.

The coach blows his whistle, signaling that practice is over. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Hello." I greet her stupidly when she walks over.

She squints her eyes at me, packing her things into her bag. "Hi?"

"How are you?" I decide to crack a smile. _What do you have to lose, Tobias?_

"Sweating like a pig, actually." She states, barely giving me half her attention. "And yourself?"

I raise my eyebrows. As long as I've been alive, never has one girl ever talked to me like she is. I laugh. "You sure know how to get a guys attention."

"My mission in life." She rolls her eyes. I find myself grinning. I don't know what it is, but her attitude is making me want to talk to her more and more. "But, obviously I struck your fancy, so you see it worked. _The world makes sense again_."

 _Like...this is incredible._

She starts to walk away, leaving me awestruck. "So I'll pick you up Friday?" I call to her. _Yeah right._

"Are you kidding?" She shouts back. _Called it._

I run and catch up to her, our strides even. "One date. It will be fun. I promise you'll have fun."

"No." She smiles. "And you smell like cigarette smoke. It's gross."

She walks away again, and this time I let her.

 _Well, Caleb, if your sister's nipples taste like anything, it's not dirt. It's girl power and hostility._

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS, I ALREADY HAVE 20 FOLLOWS OMG:)))**

 **anyways, read and review:)**

 **-riley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris Prior is the actual love of my life.**

* * *

 **TRIS POV**

My favorite store is the music shop in the west loop of urban Chicago. I got my first guitar there _and_ discovered that I would rather die than live in the suburbs for the rest of my life.

Paying for my CD, I thank the cashier and walk out.

"Nice ride." A deep, British voice says. "But you should probably rotate your tires soon. They're looking a little bit shady."

I groan. "Are you following me?"

He smirks. "I was in the area, saw your car. I thought I'd say hi."

"Hi." I deadpan, trying to move past him. He's leaning against the driver's door and unless I crawl threw the passenger side like a fool, I won't be getting by him.

The corners of his mouth lift into a smile. He's actually very pretty when I actually look at him. With a full upper lip and a hard-set jawline, I'm almost shocked that the girls at school haven't latched onto him like a leach yet.

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?" He asks. _What kind of question is that?_

I narrow my eyes. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

He shrugs, "Some people find me intimidating."

I try to shove him out of the way again, but with no avail. "Well, I'm not."

"Well you might not be afraid of me," He states. "But I know you've pictured me naked." He jokes.

I mock a shocked face, dropping my jaw and lifting my hand to my mouth. "Am I that transparent?"

He laughs, amused.

"I want you. I need you. Oh baby, _oh baby_." I say dryly, rolling my eyes and finally shoving past him. I slip into the drivers seat and start my car.

"So, Friday?" He shouts, tapping on the window.

I roll my eyes again and pull out of my parking spot, ignoring him. When I look through my rearview mirror, he's smiling to himself on the street.

* * *

 **TOBIAS POV**

There was a time in my life when my family was extremely happy. I had just finished my third year of elementary school and my father had gotten a huge promotion at his job. We moved into a giant house in the middle of urban London and my mother was able to quit her job to homeschool me. We were rich, I was happy, and my parents were grossly in love.

Two years later, everything good in my life came to a screeching halt. My mom died of breast cancer. That was also the year that my father went completely mad; Nightmares, muttering meaningless nothings to himself, drinking gluttonously during the day.

Being only ten years old, I was completely on my own. I mean my dad was there, breathing and eating, but he wasn't really _there_. But by the time I reached 16, I had saved enough money to move out of London and into the United States of America. I left my father, my home, and my entire childhood when I turned 17. And now, 18-years-old and locked into the shitty system that is the American public education, here I am.

"Hey Four!" A voice calls to me. "Come here!"

I look up; Caleb and another boy are talking near his locker. I make my way to them. The second boy is holding a yellow flyer that reads: 'PARTY AT ZEKE PEDRAD'S HOUSE! FREE BEER! BE THERE!'

Caleb eyes me reading the flyer. "Are you going?"

I shrug. "Who the hell is Zeke Pedrad?"

The second boy laughs, "That's me."

 _Of course you are._ "Hey." I greet dryly.

"So you're number boy?" Zeke asks, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a nickname or do your parents just hate you?"

I stiffen at the thought of my parents. _Americans are so… blunt._ "A nickname." I say hardly.

Caleb looks at me. "Invite Tris."

I laugh. So does Zeke.

"You're trying to bang Tris Prior?" Zeke chuckles. "That's a joke."

"And failing." I say to Caleb. "I've asked her out twice and she doesn't even know my name. I want more money."

Zeke laughs again. "Caleb, dude, you're paying him to date your sister?"

" _Shut up_ , Zeke." Caleb glares at him while digging in his wallet. "Here's another $50. She goes to some bar that plays shitty music every Tuesday."

"Well, it's Tuesday. I have a life, you know." I say, taking the bill and nodding my head at the two of them before walking away.

* * *

"If you're planning on asking me out again, you might as well get it over with." I hear a voice groan.

I look up; Tris is facing me, leaning one hip against the bar. She looks different; a good different. Dark makeup surrounds her eyes, making the once dull gray a bright blue. I turn away from her, the hairs on the back my neck standing straight up.

"Do you mind?" I say rudely. "You're kind of ruining this for me."

She rolls her eyes, "I see you're not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke."

"I quit. Apparently they're bad for you." That's half true. Caleb made me stop. Something about 'If I'm paying a guy $100, he better do exactly what Tris wants.'

"Apparently."

I look at her again, my eyes grazing her whole body. She looks really, _really_ good. "You look good, Tris."

She laughs dismissively, turning away from me. Red blush covers her cheeks.

"Come to Zeke's party with me." I finally ask her. It's what I'm getting paid for, right?

"You never give up, do you?" She asks, beginning to walk away from me.

"Is that a yes?" I call after her.

"No." She laughs.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

I grin. "I'll see you at 9:30, then."

* * *

 **Hi**

 **Review:))**

 **-riley**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY I'M SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY**

* * *

 **TOBIAS POV**

Tris is completely smashed.

I've never seen anyone drink like this. She's already downed an entire bottle of liquor by herself. I tried to stop her, knowing that she'd regret it, but she wouldn't listen to me; per usual. She almost slapped me because I was being an "overprotective dick".

I decided to go to the bathroom for a few minutes to clear my head. _You came here as her date, Tobias, not to be a babysitter._ Of course, I am worried about her. Just one look at her state and you can easily determine she doesn't usually drink. And I know that guys my age will easily take advantage of that.

Also, I don't know where it came from, but the unnecessary jealousy in my stomach has made me irritable and ready to go home.

When I finally decide to go check on her again, my possessiveness only increases. She's table dancing. _Table dancing._ I exhale loudly, rushing over to Tris and the guys shouting at her to continue.

A boy walks up to me and slaps my shoulder, "How did you do it?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Do what?"

He laughs as he motions at Tris. "Get her to act human!"

Nothing good can come from this situation. I clench my jaw and tighten my fist at my sides. "Tris." I say tersely.

She perks her head up at the mention of her name and slams it against the light hanging from the ceiling. As she stumbles off the table, I push a few guys out of my way to catch her.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She lazily pushes at my chest in a hopeless effort to get away from me. "I'm fine." She murmurs, almost inaudibly.

"You're not fine. C'mon."

She closes her eyes, cheek pressed against my chest. "I just need to lie down for a while."

"If you lie down, you'll go to sleep." I say to her.

She smiles lazily. "Sleep is good."

I shake my head and help her to her feet. "Not if you have a concussion."

I walk outside and through Zeke's front yard. "Tris, this way." I call to her when she staggers away from me.

"You're so patronizing." She slurs.

I laugh, still holding her upright. "Leave it to you to still use big words when you're hammered."

She pushes away from me- again. She almost falls, but I catch her- again; and finally lead her to a bench underneath a giant oak tree.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks me when we sit down.

"I told you," I say, "You may have a concussion."

She bites her bottom lip, almost as if she is pouting. "You don't care if I never wake up."

I smile and run my fingers through her hair. She leans into my touch. "Sure I do."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to start talking to girls who actually like me." I state simply.

She scoffs. "Like you could find one."

"See _that_ , there?" I laugh, "Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?"

She smiles at me. "I don't hate you, Four." She gives me one of her famous eye rolls, "But I really, really-"

Her eyes close and her head drops.

"Tris?" I shake her shoulder; panic rushing through me so fast it passes chills up my arms. "Hey! Tris! No, no, no, no, _no_. _Tris_! Open your eyes!"

Hey eyelids flutter open and she gives me a soft, tired smile. Our faces are so close together we are breathing the same air. "Hey, your eyes aren't black."

I sigh in relief.

She bends over to vomit on the ground next to my shoes.

* * *

"I should do this." Tris admits, nodding her head along to my car radio.

I wanted to stop for food to sober her up before I dropped her off, but she was insistent to get home. She's still a little tipsy and the minor head trauma is not helping her state.

"Do what?" I ask, pulling up to her driveway. She doesn't move to get out of the car. She doesn't even unbuckle her seatbelt.

"This." She point to the stereo.

"Start a band?"

"No." She deadpans. "Install car radios. _Yes_ , start a band. My father would _love_ that."

I narrow my eyes at her. "You don't seem like the type to ask for your father's permission."

She raises her eyebrows. "So now you know everything about me?"

"I'm getting there."

Her gaze drops to her lap and she rubs her palms on her jeans. "The only thing people know about me is that I'm 'scary'."

"Yeah, well," I say, "I'm no picnic myself."

She looks up at me, our eyes meeting. To avoid tension, I say the only thing I can think of. "So what's up with your dad?"

She shrugs, "He wants me to become someone I'm not."

I stare at her, trying to turn my expression thoughtful. "I know everyone thinks you have a stick up your ass or something, but, ah, no offence to them or anything, I think they're kind of without." I admit nervously.

She glances up at me. Her face is soft and shy and completely unlike the rigid girl I met a few days ago. "You know, you aren't as vile as I thought you were." A long silence rest in between us. I give her a small smile as she leans drunkenly toward me.

 _I want to kiss her_. I move my face closer to hers.

 _God, I_ want _to._ Thinking about it brings a thrill to my stomach that I've never felt before.

 _I can't_. I have to push her away. She's drunk and acting completely on impulse. She'll hate me more if I take advantage.

"Maybe we should do this another time." I whisper.

Tris' entire demeanor changes in an instant. She stares at me, pissed. And without another glance, she fumbles out of my car and marches toward her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER IM SO SORRY:((((**

* * *

 **TRIS POV**

I hate Four. I _hate_ him. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I feel like packing my bags and moving to Switzerland every time I think about Friday night.

And him refusing to kiss doesn't even shine a light on the main reason I'm so embarrassed. Granted, it's about 90 percent, but the other ten is shoved back into my face when I walk into English class on Monday.

Eric Roberts, a junior, smirks at me as he stands up on his desk to dance seductively- mocking me. My stomach churns, and if I hadn't already sat down in my seat, I would have pushed him off his pedestal.

"Tris, babe," Peter's voice shouts from across the room. "What do we owe you for the table dance?"

It takes every ounce of being in me not to burry my head in my hands.

Saving me from my humiliation, Mrs. Matthews walks into the class. "Good afternoon. How was everyone's weekend?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should ask Tris." Peter's voice, again. I feel like crying. I'm never going out _ever_ again.

"Shut up, Peter." Four reprimands.

I turn around in my seat and glare at him. The only thing worse than my famous table dance is thinking about Four. I'd rather stab myself in the eye with my pencil than have to see him.

"Settle down, class." Mrs. Matthew saves me, again. "So you all should have read page 74 over the weekend. Sonnet 141 is very good, and I want you all to write your own version of this. It's due next month, so please make it good. You will be presenting it front of the class."

The class groans, as do I.

* * *

 **TOBIAS POV**

Tris won't look at me. She's been avoiding me all day. Even Zeke has noticed. We are watching the girl's soccer practice together and he definitely knows something is up.

"What did you even do to her?" He asks.

As if on cue, Caleb jogs up to us. I sent him to find out exactly _how_ mad she was at me.

"What did she say?"

"Hates him with the fire of a thousand suns." Caleb laughs. "That's a direct quote."

"That's comforting." I sigh.

Zeke pats my shoulder. I watch Tris dribble the ball between two cones and then shoots. She scores.

She doesn't smile.

* * *

When Tris left school, I followed her car to the bookstore on Main Street. I'm pretty sure she knows I am following her, she just hasn't chosen to acknowledge me yet.

I trail behind her as she walks in. She must come here often, because the clerk behind the desk greets her. "Good afternoon, Tris. Who's your friend?"

Tris doesn't even bother looking behind her. She just shrugs.

For about ten minutes, she just browses shelves. I've finally had enough of this, so I move to the end of the row she's currently scanning.

"Excuse me," I ask her when she reaches me. "Have you seen _The Feminine Mystique_? I've lost my copy."

"What are you doing here?" She purses her lips, not pleased.

I smirk. "I heard there was a poetry reading."

Her fist clench by her sides and for a quick moment, I think she's going to try and choke me. "You're so…"

"Charming?" _I can't help myself._

She turns to walk away.

"Wholesome!" I answer her, again.

She faces me again, very annoyed. "Unwelcome."

I laugh and meet her eyes; the blue is vibrant as ever. "You're not as mean as you think you are, you know that?"

"And you aren't as badass as you think _you_ are." She counters.

"oooh, someone still has their panties in a twist, I see." I watch her jaw tighten. I'm about .3 seconds from getting slapped in the face. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

She rolls her eyes, amusement seeping through her tough facade. "Don't for one minute think you had any effect on my panties."

I smirk, "Then what did I have an effect on?"

"Other than my upchuck reflex? Nothing." She hands me the copy of the book, waves to the store clerk, and leaves through the chiming door.

* * *

 **My children are so cute when they argue**

 **R &R&R**

 **-Riley**


End file.
